Christmas Gift
by WolfTooth
Summary: Christmas-themed fic. Denmark and Norway open presents with their two children. Pretty short.


A/N: In looking for some inspiration I look at my TV and see that I have Rockband hooked up, and that there's a show about meteors on. I decided to write about Rockband, instead of meteors.

Hetalia does not belong to me, neither does Denmark or Norway. But, Kristine and Haakon do.

--

A teenage Kristine stared at the boxes sitting under the Christmas tree. There was a fairly large one with her name and her father's name on it. She could only wonder what was in that box. Her curiosity was killing her. It wouldn't hurt to just tear a corner and peek at what it may be would it?

Just as she started tearing at the far corner of the box she heard footsteps behind her and abruptly stopped. She turned her head back to see her mother looking at her and frowning. "What do you think you're doing Kristine?"

"Uh…." Kristine stood up and scratched the back of her head, "Just looking around at the presents mamma. I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"We will open the gifts tomorrow. Hopefully you can wait that long." Norway sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Sometimes you remind me so much of your father that it's hard to tell you two apart sometimes."

Kristine looked away and fiddled with the hem of the tank top she was wearing. Her mother liked to compare her to her father, but the only thing she saw that was the same between them was their height and eye color.

Kristine could hardly fall asleep that night, all she did was toss and turn. Curiosity eating at her insides, wanting to know what her and her younger brother got for Christmas.

Kristine was woken up by her five year old brother, Haakon, tugging at her hair. So she must've gotten a little bit of sleep last night. She scooped up the little boy, who looked almost exactly like their mother, and walked towards the living room.

Norway and Denmark were already sitting on the couch, fully dressed too. She looked down at Haakon, he was dressed as well. She glanced at the clock, it was a quarter after two in the afternoon. She sighed and set down Haakon when he struggled to be set down so he could run over and crawl in Mamma's lap.

Norway kind-of smiled at his only daughter, "I was wondering if you'd ever wake up. From how you were yesterday, I was surprised you were even able to fall asleep."

Kristine just stuck out her tongue and turned away. Denmark jumped up and tried to fend off the thick air that was starting to form around the mother-daughter couple and exclaimed, "Alright. Let's pass out the gifts."

Denmark handed a couple of boxes to Norway, one of them being Norway's gift, the other being Haakon's. They each got one gift a piece, but after Denmark handed Norway two of the gifts, he noticed that there was only one left. He looked at the tag and figured out why. He pushed the large box over to where Kristine was sitting on the floor and plopped down next to her, placing a kiss on top of his daughter's head.

Norway opened up his gift first, with a little help from Haakon. It was a pair of new shoes, the ones he currently had were starting to get a little worn out. Haakon opened his, with a little help from Mamma this time. He got some little kid books and some bathtub paints. Haakon smiled happily and started playing with the little books.

Now it was Kristine and Denmark's turn. They both ferociously ripped at the brightly colored paper on the box. Kristine out of curiosity, Denmark out of just pure Denmark-ness. They stared at the box for a second after they unwrapped it. In big letters on the side it said, "ROCKBAND" Kristine had heard some of the other people at her school talk about it, but had never played it. Denmark lifted a card from on top of the box and read it. Kristine looked at it too. The card read, "Here's a game for that game station you have Danmark. Maybe you and Kristine can run off some of your noise by playing this. Love, Norway."

Denmark and Kristine both dove onto Norway and attacked him with hugs and thank-yous. Little Haakon squealed because he was squished in between his father and mother.

Kristine and Denmark hauled the box right up the stairs to the game room. This was going to be quite the fun game.

A/N: I kind of liked this, kind of didn't. Seems like a semi-late Christmas fic, does it not? Oh well. It wasn't intended for Christmas. Just Christmas-related. Well, I hope you liked it.


End file.
